Lección de vida
by Park Haru
Summary: Mark y Kano siempre le interrumpían, pero ahora no. Tenia todo planeado y nadie lo detendría. ["Este fic participa en el reto especial: "Boys like boys" del foro "Bienvenidos al interior del vientre de Kuroha".] [KidoMomo GenderBender]


**[" _Este fic participa en el reto especial: "Boys like boys"_ _del foro "Bienvenidos al interior del vientre de Kuroha".]_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Jin._**

* * *

La vida me ha dado la espalda en muchas ocasiones, pero no por eso quedo de brazos cruzados. Solo hay que ver como ella se ríe y burla de ti, para luego esperar el momento adecuado para ser uno el que se ría y burle.

Era un día caluroso. Muy caluroso a decir verdad, apenas podía levantarme del sillón de la sala principal, con todo el calor que hacía. Mark estaba sentado al lado de Seto, haciendo sus típicas manualidades, Kano en la cocina molestando al líder, todo estaba normal.

Kido de a ratos se paseaba por la puerta de la cocina, echándome unas miradas, y por supuesto que yo se las devolvía con una sonrisa.

No hace mucho tiempo, desde que entre al Mekakushi dan, que empecé a notar las muchas miradas que el líder me dedicaba. Unas eran serias y en otras su rostro estaba adornado con una sonrisa mostrando sus _níveos_ dientes. También me di cuenta de una linda sensación en mi pecho cuando él me sonreía de esa manera.

¡Se sentía tan bien!

Pero, había un problema. Kano Shuuya. Una chica rubia, no muy alta, con un cuerpo esbelto, muy linda debería decir, a parte de una personalidad _iconoclasta_. Bueno el problema era que si yo le saca una tímida sonrisa a Kido, ella hacia una estupidez haciendo que Kido sonriera y en ocasiones, hasta soltara un pequeña risa.

Obviamente Kano tenía a Kido comiendo de la palma de su mano, además de ser una chica linda ¿Quién no caería ante sus encantos?

Vi a Kano salir de la cocina y decidí entra a ver al líder, si podía ayudar en algo. Entre y lo mire poniendo los vasos, platos y demás.

– ¿Te ayudo en algo? – Pregunté. Kido se giró a verme y luego devolvió la vista a donde sea que la tenía.

– Si, pon los servicios por favor – Me dijo sin dirigirme la mirada. Me acerque al cajón donde estaban los servicios y saque los suficientes para todos.

– Y… de qué hablabas con Kano – ¡Eres tonto Momo! Me abofeteé mentalmente. Porque pregunte eso. ¿Celos? Quizá.

– ¿A qué viene esa pregunta, Momo? – Dijo el peli verde dirigiéndome la mirada. ¡Vamos Momo, inventa una buena excusa!

"Estaba celoso de que ella este más tiempo contigo" No puedo decirle es ¡¿Verdad?!

– Nada, solo que siempre están juntos – Dije tratando de sonar lo más relajado posible.

– Que estemos juntos no significa que tengamos algo – Respondió apartando la morada de la mía. –Aunque Kano insiste en que me gusta; es linda, pero no me gusta.

¡Qué es esto! Una oportunidad, tal vez.

Mire a Kido y el me devolvió la mirada. ¡Él podía ser tan _diáfano_ conmigo! Seguí poniendo los servicios, mientras le miraba. Luego de unos segundos de meditarlo decidí preguntarle quien le gustaba, pero la suave voz de Mark me interrumpió…

– Líder, ya está lista la comida – Pregunto. – Tengo algo de hambre.

– Ya está, dile a todos que vengan a sentarse – ¡Gracias Mark! Casi consigo tener una conversación seria con Kido respecto a lo que siente y lo arruinas. Suspire, hoy no era mi día y la vida me dio la espalda.

Lección del día: Mark siempre interrumpe.

Bueno, esta era una de las mil veces donde la vida me juega una mala pasada. Y ahora era mi turno, como en mis conciertos ¡Es mi turno de brillar!

Era de noche, una muy calurosa considerando que en el día apenas pude soportar el calor y de noche era aún más insoportable. Mark ya se había ido a dormir y Seto llegaría tarde.

Estaba en la cocina, solo, detrás de la pared al lado del marco de la puerta observando a Kido y a Kano ver televisión.

– Ya, ve ahí y pon en marca el plan – Me anime a mí mismo. Camine a paso decidido, pero al llegar a medio camino me arrepentí. ¡Ahora no hay vuelta atrás!

– Kano, Mark me mando a decir que te necesita para algo – Mentí. Kano me miro, luego a Kido y se fue por el pasillo. Aproveche de tomar el lugar en el sofá al lado del peli verde.

Estuvimos en silencio un par de minutos, uno incomodo en mi opinión, pero Kido no despegaba la mirada del televisor, parecía relajado y de ni siquiera haberse percatado de mí presencia.

– Hace calor ¿no? – Comente, queriendo romper el silencio. El peli verde solo asintió con la cabeza. ¡Vamos Momo, lo pierdes! – Kido – Lo llame.

– Qué – Se limitó a responder.

– Mmm… Y-yo… – Tartamudee.

– Tú… –

– Solo quería decirte que te admiro – Hable rápido. ¡¿En serio le dijiste eso, Momo?! Me abofetee mentalmente ante tal estupidez.

– Quieres una especie de autógrafo o algo – Me miro con una sonrisa burlona. Me sonroje de la vergüenza.

– No, yo solo quería decir que…

– ¡Momo! – La chillona voz de Kano me interrumpió.

Sí, otra vez me interrumpían. ¡¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta conmigo?!

Lección de la noche: Kano también interrumpe.

Y así pasaron un par de días. Cada ver que trataba de hablar con el líder alguien nos interrumpía, por lo que decidí hablar con Kido a solas, sin nadie que nos interrumpiera.

– Y de que querías hablarme – Pregunto indiferente el peli verde, sentándose en el sofá con Momo.

– Quería decirte que… – Oh, vamos Momo. Solo dilo tal y como es.

– Sabes que – Dijo parándose y dándome la espalda. – No tengo tiempo, tengo que hacer el almuerzo.

En eso me pare, saque fuerza mental de donde no la tenía y le di una nalgada al peli verde. ¡¿Qué hice?! No es como si me molestara, pero ¡¿Qué hice!?

Vi cómo se dio la vuelta con la cara roja como un tomate. No puede evitar soltar una pequeña risa burlona. – Solo quería decirte que me gustas, líder. – Sonreí.

Definitivamente que después me sentiré avergonzado y apenado por esto. Aunque la idea de que ¡Yo! Le di la nalgada a Kido y no Kano, me hizo sonreír más.

Lección de vida, según yo…

"Si la vida te da la espalda, tócale las nalgas"

* * *

 **Bueno espero les halla gustado y todo eso, lo hice con mucho luv' UwU**

 **¿Reviews?¿Galletas? ¿Algo?**

 **Cds a Todos~**


End file.
